


It takes guts to make a move

by Alondres26



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alondres26/pseuds/Alondres26
Summary: Keith is a simple busboy working for the Blade of Mamora cafe, however everytime he sees a particular girl, he can't seem to concentrate on the job.





	It takes guts to make a move

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's super short. Hope you enjoy!

   Her hair swayed back and forth as she walked toward her usual seat in the cafe. She always picked the table near the back, the one below an old painting of a  river. She also always ordered the same drink, hot chocolate. However, sometimes she would be clicking away on her laptop and on other occasions crumpling paper. In other words, he had too much time on his hands that he memorized too many things about her.

   He was the boy who would stare from afar as he cleans the counters in the cafe. His co-workers would tease him all the time about the habit he had of watching the girl. Encouraging him to approach her and ask her out. But, he was too nervous. He was just Keith, the busboy for the Blade of Marmora cafe. He was always curious about why Kolivan picked such an intimidating name for a restaurant. But that was for another day.

   However, today was the day he would approach the girl. Acxa was her name, according to Pidge who was kind to inform him. Pidge told him that, Acxa often taught self-defense courses at the gym Pidge and her brother visit. Lance taught him, terrible, pick-up lines while Allura just told Keith to be himself. Hunk realized what Allura said might’ve been hard for Keith to process because acting like yourselves under stressful circumstances was difficult, so he gave Keith a pep talk. Shiro tried to reassure Keith that everything would be alright. It took a whole team of five to help Keith have the guts today.

   However, Acxa didn’t go to the cafe today. Kolivan noticed Keith a bit upset as he cleaned down the tables and handed Keith a piece of red velvet cake to cheer him up. Keith ended up not eating all of the cake and took it to go. Red velvet was his mother’s favorite.

 

   The next time he saw her, she was just sitting and staring for hours at her laptop’s screen. He saw as she bites her lip and had a pained expression. She would close her laptop and open it again as if she hoped something would go away.  She got up to use the restroom and he went up to her table to leave her a note along with a cupcake.

   ‘Life is tough, but know that you never walk alone.’ 

   He didn’t know if he made it too cheesy or good enough. He just hoped it could brighten her day. When Acxa came back to her seat, her eyes brighten when she read the note. Keith swore he saw a faint smile and he ended up smiling too. He saw her raise her head to look at him, but his nerves got the best of him and he ducked below the counter. His heart was beating hard and he prayed it wasn’t him having a heart attack. He suddenly felt a light tap on his head and from the surprise hit his head on the counter. He heard an "Oh" that quickly transitioned to an "Oh, No!". Holy shit, she was talking to him, Keith the busboy. 

   “I think, I’m okay.” he murmured out. 

   “No, you’re not. Let’s get you seated and I’ll get some ice.” Acxa instructed as she asked one of Keith’s coworker for ice. Keith wondered if she was always this beautiful, especially up close. He really must have hit himself really bad. He suddenly hissed when he felt the bag of ice on his head. 

   “I justed wanted to thank you for the note and treat, but it seems I just caused trouble,” she said in an amused tone as she applied the ice. He shook his head and muttered something she couldn’t understand. He was her favorite cafe’s busboy. One of the reasons she came often. She didn’t know why, but seeing him would always make her day. She decided that she should take initiative and talk to him. But before she knew it, he fell asleep on the chair as she was treating his injury. The cafe manager approached her and told her that he would call his mother to pick him up. Before, Acxa left she grabbed a napkin and asked for a pen. Once finished writing she asked Kolivan to give it to Keith. 

   Once Keith woke up, he realized he was no longer at the cafe, but at home. He could smell a soothing scent from the kitchen, so he assumed his mom was busy cooking. He saw a napkin on the table and reached for it as he was a bit too tired to stand up and grab it. Once in his possession, he read it and raised his voice in shock. Krolia came rushing in fear that Keith got hurt only to find immense joy in his face as he kept rereading the note. 

   “Give her a call.” Krolia suggested with a teasing grin knowing how flustered her son was getting.

   “But what if..” Keith was cut off by his mother who handed him a phone encouraging him to talk to the girl of his dreams. Keith began to dial the phone number left on the napkin she had left him

   ‘Thank you for cheering me up Keith, sorry about the bump on your head. Maybe we could see each other besides the cafe or from afar? Here is my number xxx-xxx-xxxx- Acxa’

    Maybe getting hit in the head wasn't so bad?


End file.
